Kontes Rebutan Konan
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Kenapa para cowok Akatsuki rebutan Konan ya? Bagaimana cara mereka untuk mendapatkannya? Seru! RnR!
1. Koq pada rebutan Konan?

**Hi! Nee di sini!!! Akhirnya bisa nulis fic lagi setelah bergelut dengan kesibukan di sekolah XD. Udah pada rindu ama Nee kan? –ditampol-**

**Ficku kali ini tentang Akatsuki lagi, dan ada sedikit unsur romance XD. Tapi jangan kalian pikir ini fic romance biasa. Ini fic romance yang LUAR BIASA -???-**

**Tanpa tepe-tepe lagi, baca aja deh!**

**Happy reading! ^^**

**Kontes Rebutan Konan**

**By: Akasuna Nee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**KRK©Akasuna Nee**

**Warning: Jangan kecewa dulu dengan isi fic ini, terutama tentang cowok-cowok yang ngerebutin Konan, karena pada endingnya nanti, akan ada kejutan buat kalian XD. Jadi, jangan iri dulu ama Konan, ya! ^^**

Beberapa hari menjelang Valentine, Akatsuki pada mewek. Pasalnya, mereka tak punya cewek untuk menikmati hari Valentine bersama, lha wong gak laku! Pilihannya, ya, hanya Konan.

"Eh, ntar aku ngajak Konan ke bukit ah! Aku mau ngajak dia berdoa kepada Dewa Jashin!"gumam Hidan.

"Iihhh….dia pasti ga bakalan mau ama elo! Kalo gue mah bakal ngajakin Konan jalan-jalan ke taman bunga. Dia kan, suka bunga-bungaan"sahut Zetsu berbunga-bunga.

"Beh! Jalan-jalan mah bikin cape! Kayak gue dong, ngajakin Konan terbang naek burung! Kan lebih asyik, un!"Deidara ikutan orasi –wuih, tumben dia gak jadi fujoshi XD-

"Terbang? Tamasya macem opo iki? Aku mah mau ngajakin Konan berenang di laut! Jauh lebih menyenangkan!"Kisame gak mau kalah.

"Ya ampun…..aneh-aneh saja kalian!"Itachi nyerocos tiba-tiba. "Kalo aku mah lebih romantis lagi, makan di restoran mewah!"sahutnya bangga.

"Eh, elo kan kere! Mana bisa!! Mustahil!!"ejek Hidan.

"Gue ga mau ikut campur!"Kakuzu merasakan bad feeling mendengar perkataan Itachi.

Sebuah derap kaki keras mengagetkan mereka.

"WOI!! Mau mempermainin Konan gue ya?!"desis Pein tiba-tiba dengan masang death glare.

"Gak adil dong, kalo elo aja yang bisa deketin Konan! Gue juga bisa!"seru Hidan ga mau kalah.

"Semula ku tak tahu engkau juga kan' ingin memilikinya…."Pein mengeluarkan nada-nada yang tak sedap didengar telinga. Lantas semua orang di situ menyumpal telinga mereka pake tisu toilet. "Bukankah ku lebih dulu, bila engkau temanku, sebaiknya tak mengganggu…."

"Dia untukku, bukan untukmu!" lanjut Zetsu.

"Dia milikku, bukan milikmu!" Deidara meneruskan.

"Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu! Biarkan aku mendekatinya"Kisame nyanyi kayak radio rusak.

"Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya,"Itachi ikutan nyanyi. "Karena…"

"Dia berikan aku pertanda cinta, janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi, wooo…"samber Hidan. "Dia untuk aku…"

"Lho, kok pada nyanyi lagu 'Dia Milikku'nya Yovie & Nuno? Ada estafet nyanyi ya?" Sasori datang tiba-tiba. "Ku lanjutin ya….Bukankah belum pasti kamu juga 'kan jadi dengan dirinya…woo…."

"Dia yang menentukan apa yang 'kan terjadi, tak usah mengaturku…"tiba-tiba Tobi datang dan melanjutkan lagunya.

Kakuzu pun ikut-ikutan,

"Itu uangku, bukan uangmu! Itu milikku, bukan milikmu!"Kakuzu malah nunjuk uang seribu perak yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Wadoooh! Kok pada nyanyi seeh?!"Pein ngomel. "Gue Cuma mau bilang kalo Konan Cuma buat gue!!"

Sasori, Tobi, dan Kakuzu sweatdrop.

"Jadi, ceritanya nih pada rebutan Konan toh?"tanya Sasori innocent.

"Heh! Jangan bilang kalo elo juga pengen ngegaet Konan, Sasori!"Pein ngebekep Sasori.

"Ndak lah Pein…..gue damai aja…"Sasori innocent.

"Tobi juga enggak ngerebutin Konan-senpai, kok! Tobi, kan, anak baek!"sahut Tobi innocent.

"Kalo aku sih….uang lebih baik daripada Konan…"Kakuzu turut innocent.

"Ng….kenapa kalian ngerebutin Konan, nih?"tanya Sasori.

"She is my girlfriend"sahut Pein.

"She is beautiful like flower…."Zetsu berkomentar.

"She is beautiful like my art, un"Deidara mengoceh.

"She is my mermaid"tutur Kisame lebay.

"She is my angel…"Hidan ga kalah lebay.

"She is my wife…."oceh Itachi yang disambut dengan lemparan batu bata.

"She is my senpai!"seru Tobi innocent.

"She is not better than money…."tutur Kakuzu.

"She is bla…bla…bla….yeah…."Sasori ngoceh ga karuan.

Tiba-tiba Konan datang.

"Halo!"sapanya.

"KONAN!!"seru Akatsuki lebay minus SasoTobKakuKon.

"Lho, ada apa dengan kalian?"tanya Konan heran.

"Konan, I love you full…."sahut Pein lebay.

"Konan, you are beautiful like flower….."Zetsu berkomentar.

"Konan, you are beautiful like my art, un…"Deidara mengoceh.

"Konan, I miss you…."tutur Kisame lebay.

"Konan, be my Valentine, please…."Hidan ga kalah lebay.

"Konan, be my wife, please…."oceh Itachi yang disambut dengan lemparan tapal kuda -?-

"Konan, you are my senpai!"sahut Tobi riang.

"Konan, give me some money, please…"Kakuzu mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Konan.

"Konan, Konan, Konan, Konan, Konan, Konan, Konan, Konan, Konan, Konan….yeah…..all my friends admired you, except me. I don't understand why do they like you….."oceh Sasori ber-Inggris ria.

Konan sweatdrop. Entah mengapa mereka mendadak bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris, lha wong mereka liat dari kamus gombal bahasa Inggris yang dipinjam dari Sasuke. Akatsuki emang belom go international!

"Ee…..sebenarnya kalian pengen apa?"Konan tambah heran.

"KONAN, KENCAN AMA AKU, YUK!!"seru Akatsuki minus SasoTobKakuKon.

"HAH?!! Kalian semua pengen kencan ama aku?!!"Konan melotot.

"Kita? Elo aja kali, gue enggak!"sanggah Sasori.

"Tobi enggak kok! Tobi anak baek!"sahut Tobi.

"Uang lebih baik daripada Konan"komen Kakuzu.

Yang lain pada ngangguk.

"HAH?! Masa' aku harus ngeladenin kalian semua di hari Valentine? Berabe, ah!"sahut Konan.

Akatsuki terdiam.

"Tobi ada ide!"sahut Tobi.

"Apa?"tanya yang lain.

"Kita adakan kontes rebutan Konan, yuk!"sahut Tobi.

"???"Konan terperanjat.

"Biar gak ribut kayak gini, mending bikin kontes, ya kan?"Tobi mencari perhatian.

"Terserah…."Konan pasrah.

"Idemu bagus juga, Tobi. Tapi gue yang jadi panitianya yaa!"sahut Sasori.

"Gue gak mau jadi sponsor!"sahut Kakuzu sambil memeluk koper duitnya.

"Boleh juga…"jawab yang lainnya.

"Oke, asal jangan ada unsur memihak, suap, atau KKN ya! Kalo ada yang melakukannya, gue bakar hidup-hidup!"sahut Pein.

"Loe sendiri juga jangan, dong!"sahut Hidan.

"Inget, acaranya besok! Yang mau ikut persiapkan diri baik-baik ya…."kata Tobi.

Keesokan harinya….

Gimana persiapan Akatsuki sebelum kontes?

**Sasori**: sebagai MC dan panitia kontes. Dia menyusun tata acara dan menentukan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh para kontestan pada kontes nanti. Para kontestan belum tahu apa yang direncanakan Sasori. Dia yakin, kontes ini akan membuat para kontestan harus berusaha amat keras.

**Tobi**: sebagai kameraman, lengkap dengan handycam pinjaman dari tetangga sebelah.

**Kakuzu**: menjadi sponsor setelah dipaksa dengan taruhan nyawa dan uang oleh para kontestan.

**Pein**: sebagai kontestan. Dia memakai jas pinjaman dari tukang jahit. Rambutnya digel dan dibentuk mirip durian –emang dari sananya udah mirip durian!-. Parfum yang dipakainya pun aroma durian khas Medan -?-. Pierching- pierchingnya dibikin kinclong ampe bikin silau mata. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar orange -?-

**Zetsu**: sebagai kontestan. Pakaiannya ala tukang kebun. 'Helm' Venus Fly Trap-nya dihiasi tato-tato aneh. Parfum yang dipakenya parfum aneka kembang. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar hijau -?-

**Deidara**: sebagai kontestan. Dia memakai T-shirt dan jeans oblong ketat. Rambutnya diurai dan pake topi agar terlihat lebih macho. Mulut yang di kedua telapak tangannya diselotip. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar kuning plus patung bom berbentuk Konan.

**Kisame**: sebagai kontestan. Dia berpakaian seperti pelaut. Rambutnya dibentuk jadi mirip es krim sundae. Parfum yang dipakenya aroma ikan asin -?-. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar biru -?-

**Hidan**: sebagai kontestan. Dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki putih semua. Rambutnya digel agar kelihatan lebih rapi. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar putih.

**Itachi**: sebagai kontestan. Dia berpakaian ala Tria 'The Changcuters' dari atas sampe bawah. Matanya ditutupi sunglasses. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar hitam -?-

**Konan**: karena dia yang mau diperebutkan, dia didandani secantik mungkin. Sasori menyarankan gaya ala Cleopatra, Tobi mengusulkan gaya ala Putri Salju, dan Kakuzu mengsugesti gaya ala babu. Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, akhirnya Konan didandani dengan campuran ketiga gaya yang mereka usulkan tersebut.

Acara pun segera dimulai!

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Silahkan baca langsung chapter 2. Di situlah kontes berlangsung. Tunggu apa lagi?**

**Kira-kira, siapa, ya, yang akan mendapatkan Konan?**

**Itu masih rahasia author ^^. Makanya, cepet baca chapter 2! –maksa-**

**Oh iya, jangan lupa review ya…. Ga boleh flame!**


	2. Kontes!

**Welcome to chapter 2! ^o^**

**Tadi kalian bilang penasaran kan? Ayo baca sekarang!**

**Happy reading! ^^**

**Kontes Rebutan Konan**

**Chapter 2**

Kontes diadakan di lapangan depan rumah Pak Lurah -?-. Tobi sudah bersiap sebagai kameraman. Konan berada di tepi lapangan, duduk di sebuah kursi putih besar dengan satu kursi kosong di sebelah kirinya. Para kontestan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Sasori tampil di tengah lapangan. Para penonton penasaran.

"Selamat pagi penonton semua! Selamat datang di acara 'Kontes Rebutan Konan'! Saya Akasuna no Sasori, host acara ini " sambut Sasori. Para penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Saya sebutkan para kontestan yang mengikuti kontes ini"kata Sasori. Para kontestan satu per satu maju ke tengah lapangan.

Sasori menyebut nama mereka satu per satu, "Pein! Zetsu! Deidara! Hidan! Uchiha Itachi! Dan Hoshigaki Kisame!". Para kontestan dadah-dadah kepada para penonton ala Miss Universe. Mereka pun kembali ke tempat mereka semula.

"Saya akan menjelaskan tahap-tahap pengujian kontestan dalam kontes ini. Tahap pertama, yaitu adu fisik. Tahap kedua yaitu adu otak. Dan tahap ketiga yaitu uji kepantasan. Bagi yang disukai Konan-hime, dialah yang akan menjadi pasangannya dengan gelar 'oujisama'. Mengerti?"jelas Sasori. Para peserta mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi sebelumnya, mari kita tanyakan langsung pada Konan-hime, cowok seperti apakah yang diidamkannya". Sasori mengarah ke Konan dan bertanya, "Konan-hime, apa kriteria cowok idamanmu?"

Konan menjawab, "Cowok idamanku…..dia tuh harus ganteng, baik hati, cerdas, tulus, pemberani, ksatria, setia, nggak playboy, dan nggak narkoba"

Nurani Sasori: _"Banyak amat, sih, kriterianya! Sok jual mahal!"_

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke para kontestan dan berkata, "Kalian dengar, kan? Itulah kriteria cowok idaman Konan-hime". Para kontestan menulis apa yang dikatakan Konan barusan.

"Nah, sekarang kita masuki tahap pertama, yaitu adu fisik!"sahut Sasori. Dia kembali menjelaskan,"Dalam tahap adu fisik ini akan ada lomba balap karung, lomba panjat pinang, lomba nangkep belut, dan lomba makan kerupuk!"

"Hei, kenapa kayak 17 Agustusan, nih?"tanya Itachi.

"Buat meningkatkan semangat kebangsaan!"sahut Sasori gaje."Selain itu, ada adu push up, tinju, dan lomba lari"

"Banyak amat, sih!"keluh Kisame.

"Lha….belum dicoba udah ngeluh! Gimana mau jadi pasangannya Konan-hime?"tutur Sasori. Kisame bungkam. "Oh iya, setiap kali menang dalam satu pertandingan dapat 1 poin. Mengerti, para kontestan?" Sasori mengarah ke para kontestan yang sedang sibuk ganti baju untuk menghadapi adu fisik. Para kontestan mengiyakan.

Tahap adu fisik pun dimulai. Para kontestan sudah bersiap hanya dengan boxer yang melekat di badan mereka.

"3…..2….1….Mulai!"

Pada lomba balap karung, suasananya begitu heboh. Ada yang serong kanan, serong kiri, pokoknya main serong lah! Lomba ini dimenangkan oleh Deidara.

Pada lomba panjat pinang, batang pinangnya dilapisi oleh oli, bensin, minyak tanah, minyak goreng, minyak kayu putih, bahkan minyak telon. Mereka harus meraih sepatu kaca Konan yang terletak di puncak batang. Saat lomba berlangsung, para kontestan saling injak, jitak, dorong, jambak, dsb. Lomba ini akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kisame yang menang dengan trik 'menggigit batang'.

Pada lomba menangkap belut, mereka malah membunuh semua belut-belutnya. Padahal belut-belut tersebut harus ditangkap dalam keadaan hidup. Semua kontestan didiskualifikasi dalam lomba ini.

Pada lomba makan kerupuk, Zetsu langsung dapat melahap kerupuk yang berdiameter 50 cm dengan ketinggian 2 meter dari tanah dalam waktu 3 detik, sehingga dialah pemenang lomba ini.

Pada adu push up, baru hitungan ketiga Kisame udah pingsan. Kalo Zetsu bukannya push up, dia malah masuk keluar tanah dan akhirnya dia didiskualifikasi. Hidan memenangkan lomba ini.

Pada lomba lari, mereka harus menempuh jarak 1 km tanpa istirahat, dan bila berhenti langsung didiskualifikasi. Para kontestan terdiskualifikasi satu per satu, kecuali Itachi yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Dia menerapkan lomba lari ala siput, biar lambat asal lancar. Dia malah berjalan, tak berlari seperti kontestan lainnya, namun dia tak berhenti seperti mereka.

Pada tinju inilah yang paling seru. Para kontestan harus saling menyerang satu sama lain. Satu kontestan harus menyerang kontestan lainnya. Mereka saling pukul, tendang, tonjok, keroyok, jambak, tampar, jitak, pokoknya kayak pertarungan Smack Down lah! Para penonton makin heboh. Bahkan mereka mendekat ke arena tinju untuk melihat dari dekat. Akibatnya, Tobi terdesak oleh para penonton, Sasori terpaksa mundur seribu langkah, dan Konan diungsikan ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Akhirnya, pertarungan tersebut berakhir dalam waktu 3 jam tanpa pemenang karena semua peserta bonyok plus babak belur.

Nurani Sasori_: "Bodoh banget mereka! Mau-maunya mereka babak belur hanya untuk mendapatkan Konan!"_

Nurani Tobi: "_Untung Tobi nggak ikut! Tobi, kan, anak baek!"_

Nurani Kakuzu: "_Uang lebih baik daripada Konan"_

Sasori membacakan poin hasil adu fisik para kontestan, "Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, dan Itachi masing-masing mendapatkan 1 poin! Sedangkan Pein masih nol!"

Pein protes, "Beh! Masa' gue gak dapet poin?! Gak adil!!"

"It's not my business….."jawab Sasori innocent. "Tenang saja, masih ada adu otak dan uji kepantasan, kok"

Setelah para peserta mendapatkan perawatan di ruang ICU –emangnya ada ICU, ya?-, mereka akan menghadapi tahap kedua, yaitu adu otak.

"Aku nyerah!"Kisame mengangkat tangan yang menyebabkan bau ketiaknya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dan semua makhluk hidup mati suri selama 1 menit.

"Kenapa kau menyerah, Kisame?"tanya Sasori yang baru bangkit dari mati suri.

"Gue gak bakalan sanggup ngehadapin tahap kedua ini"jawab Kisame.

"Koq gitu? Kan' Cuma adu otak?"tanya Sasori.

"Maksudnya saling ngebentur kepala, kan?"tukas Kisame. Sasori sweatdrop.

"Adu otak itu maksudnya tanding kecerdasan, bodoh!"sahut Sasori. "Yeah, loe emang pantes nyerah, Kisame. Soalnya elo emang bodoh!" Sasori menegaskan. Para penonton menyoraki Kisame.

"Kau benar, Sasori. Saya justru KO dalam kecerdasan. IQ saya di bawah normal"tutur Kisame jujur. "Tapi saya hanya nyerah di tahap ini aja, ntar di tahap ketiga saya ikutan lagi. Boleh, kan?"

"Boleh"jawab Sasori. "Tapi di adu otak ini poinnya besar, lho! Saying kalo dilewatin"

"Gak apa-apa. Kalo saya ikutan saya makin ternistakan"lirih Kisame.

"Baiklah. Jadi, jumlah kontestan yang mengikuti tahap kedua adalah 5 orang. Dalam tahap adu otak ini akan ada lomba cerdas cermat, lomba tebak judul lagu, bingo, menyusun puzzle, olimpiade matematika, dan debat bahasa. Setiap kali menang satu pertandingan dapat 1 poin. Kalian siap?"jelas Sasori.

"Menyusun puzzle? Huh, kayak anak TK aja, un!"sahut Deidara.

"Olimpiade matematika?! Mampus gue! Gue nyerah!"seru Hidan.

"Maaf, sekarang gak boleh nyerah lagi"tutur Sasori. Kisame kegirangan. Hidan cemberut.

"Debat bahasanya pake bahasa apa?"tanya Pein.

"Itu akan ditentukan nanti. Yang pasti bukan bahasa hewan"jawab Sasori.

Adu otak akan segera dimulai. Yang pertama adalah lomba cerdas cermat.

Dalam lomba ini, Sasori mengajukan 100 pertanyaan kepada para kontestan. Maaf, author hanya dapat menampilkan beberapa pertanyaan saja karena keterbatasan ruang dan waktu.

"Pada tanggal, bulan, dan tahun berapakah Napoleon Bonaparte dibuang ke Pulau Elba setelah menderita kekalahan dalam Perang Koalisi?"

Pein: (mikir) "Sopo tuh Napoleon Bonaparte? Mbahnya si Sasori, ya?"

Zetsu: (mikir) "Orang opo iki? Wong Jawa ya?"

Deidara: (menjawab) "Mbahnya Sasori-danna!". Sasori: "Loe udah setahun ga bersihin telinga, ya? Salah!" –death glare mode:on-

Hidan: (merenung) "Jashin-sama…..tolonglah gue….."

Itachi: (menjawab) "9 Juni 2009!". Sasori: "Loe pikir tanggal ultahmu opo? Salah!"

"Yang benar, 6 April 1814!"jawab Sasori.

"Di manakah letak Segitiga Bermuda?"

Pein: (menjawab) "Di dinding kelas sekolah gue!". Sasori: "Bukan posternya tauk! Salah!"

Zetsu: (mikir) "Belom go international, jadi ga tau tuh!"

Deidara: (nyanyi) "Pergi kau ke ujung dunia….dehidrasi di Gurun Sahara….hilang di Segitiga Bermuda…."

Hidan: (memandang kalung Jashin-nya)

Itachi: (menjawab) "Samudera Atlantik!". Sasori: "Benar! Itachi dapat nilai 1!"

"Virus apakah yang menyebabkan penyakit mosaic pada tanaman tembakau?"

Pein: (mikir) "Tembakau itu daun buat merokok, ya?" (inget pelajaran di sekolah)

Zetsu: (menjawab) "Tobacco Mosaic Virus!" (master of botany wannabe). Sasori: "Benar! Zetsu dapat nilai 1!"

Deidara: ???

Hidan: ???

Itachi: ???

Selesai lomba cerdas cermat, Sasori membacakan perolehan skor pada kontestan,"Pein 10, Zetsu 15, Deidara 12, Hidan 11, Itachi 30. pemenangnya Itachi!"

Mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Itachi loncat 100 meter ke atas langit.

Selanjutnya, lomba tebak judul lagu. Sasori menyajikan 50 macam lagu yang terdiri dari lagu pop, rock, RnB, rap, jazz, klasik, lagu kebangsaan, lagu daerah, sampe lagu anak TK. Author hanya menampilkan 2 lagu saja.

"Ai, ai….ayam den lapeh…..ai, ai….ayam den lapeh….."lagu terdengar dari kaset.

Seluruh kontestan bungkam. Tiba-tiba seseorang berseru,

"Ayam Den Lapeh!". Dan ternyata itu Tobi.

"Tobi aja tau, kenapa kalian enggak?"sahut Sasori pada para kontestan.

"Pelangi pelangi…..alangkah indahmu….merah kuning hijau….di langit yang biru…."

Sebelum para kontestan menjawab, Tobi duluan berteriak, "Pelangi!"

Sasori menatap Tobi, "Tobi, kau, kan, bukan peserta! Jadi, Tobi diem aja, ya…"

"Sesekali Tobi pengen jawab, Sasori-senpai…"Tobi mewek.

"Iya deh….tapi jangan terus-terusan ngejawab, ya"kata Sasori.

Nyatanya, dari 50 lagu yang diputar, semua lagu berhasil ditebak oleh Tobi. Sasori udah kewalahan menghadapinya dan para kontestan merasa geram. Akhirnya, tidak ada pemenang dalam lomba ini.

Selanjutnya bingo. Para peserta harus mencantumkan angka 1 sampe 100. entah kenapa, dalam waktu 3 menit Itachi sudah berteriak 'BINGO!', dan dialah pemenang dalam lomba ini.

Berikutnya, lomba menyusun puzzle. Jumlah kepingan puzzle yang harus disusun berjumlah 500 keping.

"Ugh! Gue pikir puzzle kayak apa, ternyata susah banget, un!"Deidara mengeluh, padahal tadi dia sok bisa.

10 menit kemudian….

"Selesai!"

Sasori mengarah ke asal suara. Ternyata Pein yang sudah menyelesaikan puzzle-nya. Maklum saja, puzzle-nya bergambar cewek-cewek bugil. Sasori menggeleng tak karuan. Pein pun menjadi pemenang.

Kemudian debat bahasa. Sasori menyediakan sebuah mangkuk kaca berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil. Di dalamnya tertulis nama-nama bahasa yang akan dipakai dalam debat.

"Saya persilahkan pada Konan-hime untuk mengambil satu" Sasori mengarah ke Konan, tetapi Konan malah tertidur di kursinya. Sasori sweatdrop.

"Konan! Bangun! Hujan lebat!!" Sasori tereak pake toa sehingga Konan dan para penonton yang juga tertidur terbangun seketika.

"Hujan?! Angkat jemuran!!"sahut Konan panik. Sasori sweatdrop lagi.

"Nggak dink! Aku cuma boongin kamu!"sahut Sasori. "Nah, silahkan ambil satu gulungan kertas dari sini" Sasori menyodorkan mangkuk kaca tersebut kepada Konan.

"Ini buat apa?"tanya Konan.

"Buat milih bahasa yang akan dipakai dalam debat bahasa"jawab Sasori.

Konan pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mangkuk kaca tersebut dan mengambil satu gulungan kertas. Para kontestan deg-degan. Konan membaca kertas yang diambilnya.

"Bahasa….Jerman!"

"WTF?!"desis para kontestan tak percaya.

"Berarti kalian harus berdebat dalam bahasa Jerman! Tema debatnya adalah perekonomian Jerman"kata Sasori.

"Eh, kita, kan, orang Jepang, koq membicarakan perekonomian Jerman? Gue nggak tau apa-apa tentang ekonomi lagi, un"sanggah Deidara.

"Apapun bahasanya, temanya sama, yaitu perekonomian. Tapi, perekonomian apa yang dibicarakan tergantung bahasa yang terpilih. Karena yang terpilih bahasa Jerman, yang dibicarakan pun perekonomian Jerman. Mengerti?"jelas Sasori. Para kontestan meringis tak karuan.

"Emangnya kamu bisa bahasa Jerman, Sasori-san?"tanya Konan.

"Enggak, sih……aku aja ga ngerti sama sekali tentang ekonomi. Tapi biarin aja!"bisik Sasori pada Konan.

"Mari kita mulai debatnya!"sahut Sasori.

"Hallu!"

"Wasyung wasyung uangu sedikung?"

"Keze keze hehe"

"Bele ganuhe delikhe"

"????????"

Debat berlangsung dengan gaje. Para kontestan ngoceh ga karuan, ngomong bahasa Jerman yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh orang Jerman sekalipun. Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, Konan, dan para penonton hanya bisa mangut-mangut mendengar mereka ngoceh pake bahasa gaje.

"Akhirnya, saya putuskan……"Sasori terdiam. "Tak ada pemenangnya!"

"APAAA??!"desis para kontestan.

"Karena saya sendiri ga bisa bahasa Jerman, jadi saya ga bisa memutuskan siapa pemenangnya….."kata Sasori.

Para kontestan geram dan rasanya ingin ngehajar tuh rambut merah saat itu juga. Melihat situasi menegangkan tersebut, Sasori berkata,"Tenang, tenang….masih ada olimpiade matematika…..kali ini pasti ada pemenangnya….suer!"

Para kontestan tegang plus banjir keringat.

Yang terakhir dari tahap kedua ini, yaitu olimpiade matematika. Sasori membagikan lembaran soal dan lembar jawaban kepada para peserta.

"Soalnya terdiri dari 80 soal pilihan berganda dan 20 soal essay. Waktunya 2 jam!" Sasori menegaskan.

"3….2…1….Mulai kerjakan!"

Para kontestan kebingungan plus pusing mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Masa' 100 soal, waktunya 2 jam, pikir mereka. Apalagi soal-soalnya seperti Olimpiade Matematika SMA tingkat internasional, otak pas-pasan pula! Para kontestan diam-diam contek-contekan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori.

2 jam kemudian….

"Waktu habis! Harap dikumpul!!"seru Sasori sambil berjalan ke arah para kontestan dan mengumpulkan lembar jawaban.

Pein langsung teler begitu selesai mengerjakan soal, Zetsu tidur, Deidara mati suri, mata Itachi bengkak, dan Hidan komat-kamit menyebut nama Dewa Jashin. Sedangkan Kisame malah bersorak gembira.

"Untung aku gak ikutan!"serunya. Namun para penonton malah menyorakinya.

"HUUU!!!!"

Kakuzu memeriksa jawaban mereka dengan OMR, dan hasilnya adalah sebagai berikut.

Pein: benar:2 (asal ngisi) ; salah:49 ; kosong:49

Zetsu: benar:10 ; salah:90

Deidara: benar:5 (hasil nyontek) ; salah:0 ; kosong:95

Hidan: benar:5 ; salah:70 ; kosong:25

Itachi: benar:15 ; salah:85

"Pemenangnya adalah Itachi dengan jumlah benar 15!"sahut Sasori. "Dengan ini, perolehan poin pada tahap kedua ini adalah sebagai berikut. Pein dapat 1 poin dan Itachi dapat 3 poin! Berarti, perolehan poin tertinggi dari tahap 1 dan 2 diperoleh Itachi dengan 4 poin!!"

Itachi melonjak kegirangan. "Tunggu aku, Konan-hime! Aku akan segera menjemputmu…"sahut Itachi lebay.

"Jangan senang dulu! Masih ada tahap terakhir, yaitu uji kepantasan!"sahut Sasori**.**

"Gimana tuh?"tanya Pein.

"Kali ini lebih ringan, kok. Dalam uji kepantasan ini akan ada penilaian terhadap penampilan dan keromantisan. Penilaiannya bukan berdasarkan poin lagi, tapi Konan-hime-lah yang akan menilai kalian langsung. Mengerti?"jelas Sasori.

"Yesss!!!!"seru para kontestan penuh semangat.

"Oke, yang pertama penilaian penampilan. Kalian siap?"tanya Sasori.

Para kontestan melihat penampilan masing-masing. Kucel, kotor, kumal, cuma pake boxer pula! Mereka buru-buru membenahi penampilan mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, penampilan mereka kembali seperti keadaan mereka semula.

Mereka tampil di tengah lapangan dan menunjukkan penampilan terbaik mereka. Konan ngangguk-ngangguk, geleng-geleng, bahkan muter-muter melihat penampilan mereka.

Yang paling terakhir adalah penilaian keromantisan. Para kontestan satu per satu memberikan bunga yang mereka bawa kepada Konan dengan gaya romantis khas mereka masing-masing.

Pein: Konan-hime….(nyium tangan Konan). Mawar orange ini adalah perwujudan dari rasa cintaku padamu….-huekh!-

Zetsu: Konan-hime…. Mawar hijau ini hanyalah secuil wujud kasih sayangku padamu….

Deidara: Konan-hime…. Kau cantik bagaikan bunga mawar kuning ini, un….

Hidan: Konan-hime…. Aku bawakan mawar putih ini khusus untuk engkau, wanita yang kucintai….(memasangkan satu mawar putih ke rambut Konan)

Itachi: Konan-hime….. Menikahlah denganku…..

Kisame: Konan-hime….. Aku sering bermimpi kita bermesraan berdua…..

Konan: (suntuk mode: on)

Tobi: (nyorot semut pacaran di tanah dengan handycam-nya)

Kakuzu: (melakukan hal yang sama dengan para kontestan, tetapi terhadap uang-uangnya)

Sasori: (muntah darah seketika)

Penonton: (melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasori)

"Akhirnya selesai juga ujian dan cobaan yang berat dan nista yang saya berikan kepada kalian. Tibalah saatnya untuk mengumumkan, siapa yang pantas menjadi pasangan sejati Konan-hime!"sahut Sasori. "Konan-hime, saya serahkan keputusannya padamu" Sasori mengarah ke Konan. Konan terdiam. Dia berpikir. Para kontestan menunggu dengan was-was.

"……."

"Sasori……."Konan memanggil Sasori.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasori.

"Aku……"lirih Konan.

"Apa? Apakah kamu sudah menentukan pangeranmu?" Sasori penasaran.

"Aku……"Konan gugup.

"……….?"Sasori makin penasaran. Begitu pula dengan para kontestan.

"Aku tidak memilih satu orangpun di antara mereka….."bisik Konan.

"APA?!" Sasori kaget. "Kenapa?"

Jantung para kontestan serasa mau copot melihat ekspresi Sasori. Mereka ingin segera tahu siapa yang dipilih Konan.

"Tak ada yang cocok di hatiku…."bisik Konan.

Nurani Sasori: _"Betul aja! Dia emang jual mahal! Itu sebabnya aku ga mau ikutan kontes gila ini"_

"Jadi bagaimana?"tanya Sasori.

"Terserah kamu saja…."jawab Konan.

Sasori terdiam. Para kontestan menatap tajam Sasori.

"Maaf para peserta……"kata Sasori. Para kontestan banjir keringat.

"Konan-hime bilang, dia tak dapat menentukan pilihannya……"

"Maksudnya??"tanya mereka.

"Dengan berat hati saya sampaikan….." Sasori tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Para kontestan melotot pada Sasori.

"Konan-hime tidak memilih siapapun di antara kalian…."

"APA??! INI TIDAK ADIL!!"seru para kontestan. Kemudian mereka melempari Sasori dengan tomat. Para penonton bersorak.

Nurani Sasori_: "Koq gue yang dilemparin? Yang menentukan, kan, Konan, bukan aku! Ini gak adil! Seharusnya yang dilemparin tuh Konan, bukan aku!"_

"Memang Konan-hime yang bilang begitu! Sekali lagi, maafkan saya!"sahut Sasori.

Para kontestan maju ke tengah lapangan dan bersiap-siap merajam Sasori.

"SASORI!!!!!!!! KAU KETERLALUAN!!!!!!"para kontestan udah pada naik darah seperti bom C1000 yang mau meledak.

"Ampun! Ampun! Saya minta maaf!"seru Sasori. Dia berpikir sejenak. Sementara para kontestan udah siap untuk merajamnya. Tiba-tiba muncul ide di pikirannya.

"Harap tenang! Saya punya pilihan lain!"

Para kontestan melotot pada Sasori. Sasori memandang ke arah penonton.

"BUAT PARA FANSGIRL DARI MEREKA, HARAP MAJU KE TENGAH LAPANGAN DAN PILIHLAH YANG KALIAN SUKA! MEREKA TERSEDIA UNTUK KALIAN!"seru Sasori pada para penonton. Para kontestan bengong.

Dalam seketika seluruh fansgirl para kontestan membanjiri lapangan dan segera merebut idola mereka. Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, dan Konan buru-buru kabur meninggalkan lapangan.

"Itachi buat gue!!"

"Gue mau Deidara!!"

"KYAAAA!!"

"Lumayanlah….. yang penting dapet cewek!"sahut para kontestan yang sedang dikerubuti fansgirl mereka.

Sementara itu…….

Sasori: "Untung gue gak ikutan!"

Tobi: "Handycam Tobi rusak……."(memandangi handycam-nya yang hancur berkeping-keping akibat serbuan penonton)

Kakuzu: "Betul, kan, kubilang! Uang lebih baik daripada Konan!"

Konan: "Syukurlah….. Aku nggak direbutin lagi! Aku lega!"

**TAMAT**

**Udah baca endingnya, kan? Apa kubilang XP!**

**Nah, buat kalian yang merasa fansgirl dari Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pein, Zetsu, dan Kisame (yang terakhir ini mustahil, hehe…), cepat kerubutin mereka! Mereka tersedia untuk kalian juga!! \^o^/**

**Makanya, jangan iri dulu ama Konan!**

**Cat: Tidak menyediakan Sasori, Tobi, dan Kakuzu.**

**R E V I E W , P L E A S E !**


	3. The Sequel: Kisah Gaje di Hari Valentine

**Moshi-moshi minna!! ^o^**

**Senangnya bisa balik ke Ffn lagi!! Setelah bergelut menghadapi ujian semester 1, saya pengen bikin fic lagi.**

**Ini adalah sequel dari Kontes Rebutan Konan. Karena permintaan teman sayalah saia membuat sequel ini. Kali ini ceritanya tentang kegiatan Akatsuki pas hari Valentine.**

**I hope you like it **

**Happy reading……**

**Kisah Gaje di Hari Valentine**

**Sequel dari fic Kontes Rebutan Konan**

**By: Akasuna Nee -masa' gak kenal?-**

**Pein's story**

"Sayaang…. Kita nonton film di bioskop yiuukk…."gombal Pein kepada pacar barunya.

"Mau dong…. Kita nonton film yang romantis yiuukk…."jawab si A, sang pacar.

"Abang mah, mau ngajak kamu nonton film yang baguuus banget!"gombal Pein sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang mirip durian itu (juga aroma sampo yang dipakainya).

"Film apa sihh, bang….??"tanya si A dengan genitnya.

"2012!!"sahut Pein (backsound music: TARAAA….)

"Apa-apaan sih abang ini?!"bentak si A (backsound music: ZHOAAA….). "Aku nggak mau nonton film 2012!! Aku nggak suka!! Aku nggak mau!!"

"Lagipula, tiketnya udah abis tau…."tutur Pein dengan dungunya. Pein pun menggerogoh isi dompetnya.

"Udah tau tiketnya udah abis, koq malah ngajakin nonton tuh film, bodoh!!"bentak sang cewek dengan aura suster ngesotnya -?-

"Siapa bilang nonton di bioskop? Kita beli CD bajakan aja! Lebih murah!"sahut Pein sambil memandangi isi dompetnya hanya terisi goceng. Itu pun duit palsu.

"Tadi abang bilang…."

"Setelah liat isi dompet abang, abang nggak jadi ngajakin kamu ke bioskop deh…"kata Pein lebay.

"AAARRGGHH!!"geram si A sampe mukanya merah padam. Dia bersiap-siap mendaratkan bogem mentahnya. "Aku kecewa sama kamu!! Aku minta putus!!"

Bogeman mentah pun mendarat di muka Pein yang mulus itu –huekkh!-. Sang cewek langsung pergi cepat meninggalkan Pein. Pein pun meringis.

"Kalo gue ama Konan mungkin lebih baik…"batin Pein.

**Hidan's story**

"Hidaan… aku mau diapain nih?"tanya seorang cewek yang diketahui berinisial B.

"Tenang saja, sayang…. Aku nggak akan macem-macem sama kamu, kok!"tutur Hidan sambil menutup mata pacarnya dengan kain cadar super bau milik Kakuzu –kok bisa?-. Lalu, Hidan menggendongnya di punggungnya dan berlari.

"Waduh, gue mau dibawa kemana nih??"si B cemas ketika tahu dirinya lari digendong Hidan.

"Liat aja nanti!"sahut Hidan.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Hidan menurunkan si B dari gendongannya dan membuka tutup mata pacarnya itu. Hidan tak tahu bahwa mata sang cewek langsung katarak setelah ditutupi kain cadar super bau tersebut.

"Duh, gue dibawa ke TPA (Tempat Pembuangan Akhir), nih??"seru si B.

"Ini bukit yang indah, sayaaang….."sahut Hidan lebay. "Kita mau berdoa di sini"

"Doa? Di TPA?? Aku nggak mau!!"sergah si B.

"Kan udah kubilang, ini bukit, sayang…."sahut Hidan.

"Kau bohong! Ini TPA tauuu!!"

"Bukit!!"

"TPA!!"

"Bukit!!"

"Liat nih!"sang cewek mengambil kain cadar super bau tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk menutup mata Hidan. Beberapa saat kemudian, si B melepaskannya dari mata Hidan.

"Iya, ya…. Ini TPA…."gumam Hidan yang tak sadar kalo dia langsung kena katarak.

"Kau bodoh!! Ngajakin mojok ke TPA?! Dasar cowok nggak punya otak!! Kita putus!!"bentak si B langsung meninggalkan Hidan.

Hidan mengambil kain bau tersebut dan melemparnya tanpa rasa ampun.

"Nih kain emang pantes dibuang di sini!!"teriak Hidan. Sialnya, kain tersebut jatuh di atas kepala seorang bapak bermuka garang. Si bapak menghampiri Hidan dengan tampang harimau.

"Kurang ajar loe!! Makan nih!!"bentak si bapak sambil masukin kain bau tersebut ke mulut Hidan secara paksa.

"SIAAAALL!!!"teriak Hidan.

**Kisame's story**

Kisame dan pacarnya, si C, bertamasya ke pantai. Mereka tampak sangat gembira. Sebenarnya, author sendiri nggak percaya kalo Kisame bisa punya pacar!

"Sayaaang…. Kita berenang yuuk…"ajak Kisame.

"Oke…. Aku pake baju renang dulu ya!"sahut si C centil.

"Aku tunggu yaa…."sahut Kisame tak kalah centilnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Taraaa!!!"si C muncul dengan busana bikini-nya yang 'wah'. Kisame pun terus menerus memandangnya.

Dua jam pun berlalu. Mereka terus mematung dengan posisi demikian. Mereka tak sadar kalo kulit mereka udah kayak tempe gosong.

"Ya ampun! Kita, kan, mau berenang!"Kisame menepuk jidatnya. "Ayo C-chan, kita berenang!"

"Yiuuk!!"sahut si C dengan genitnya.

Mereka pun mulai berenang. Kisame berenang dengan penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya, dua tiga pulau pun terlampaui (bukan peribahasa lhoo..). Tanpa Kisame sadari dirinya telah berada di tengah-tengah Samudera Pasifik. Ratusan kilometer dari Kisame berada, seekor hiu menyerang seorang wanita seksi yang diketahui merupakan pacarnya Kisame –bilang aja si C, repot amat sih!-

"Tolooong!!"teriak si C. Namun terlambat, dia sudah terlahap hiu ganas tersebut.

Sementara itu Kisame….

"Horeee!! Aku udah nyampe di Samudera Pasifik!!"

Dia tak tahu bahwa pacarnya telah tewas dilahap salah satu saudaranya (hiu).

**Itachi's story**

"Sayang, kamu mau pesen apa?"tanya Itachi pada si D, pacarnya, di sebuah restoran MEWAH (MEmang WArung bu ijaH).

"Ng…. aku pesen Indomie goreng aja"jawab si D.

"Aku juga ah!"sahut Itachi. Itachi memanggil bu Ijah, "Bu, Indomie goreng dua piring yaa!"

Itachi dan si D menunggu pesanan dengan sabar. Psst, sebenarnya Itachi nekad ngajakin pacarnya makan di restoran 'MEWAH' setelah dia menggadaikan samehada tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya!

"Ng…. aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya"kata Itachi. Dia pun cepat-cepat lari ke kamar mandi. Setibanya di sana….

"Hah?! Antriannya panjang bener!"Itachi terkejut melihat antrian orang yang hendak ke kamar mandi kayak ngantri beli minyak tanah. "Nggak pa-pa lah, udah kebelet banget nih!"

Itachi bertanya kepada seseorang di depannya,"Koq banyak banget yang ngantri ya?"

"Karena, setelah makan di restoran, eh, warung ini, rasanya kepengen ke kamar mandi. Tuh, liat kan?"jawab orang tersebut sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang mengeluh mules di antrian.

"Pantesan aja"gumam Itachi.

Sementara itu, si D merasa jemu. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang cowok ganteng menghampirinya.

"Hei, aku duduk di sini ya?"kata si cowok.

"Boleh"jawab si D. Si cowok duduk di kursi Itachi.

"Hm… kamu cantik deh. Siapa namamu?"rayu si cowok.

"Namaku D. Kamu juga ganteng banget…"si D menjawab dengan genit.

"Udah punya pacar belom?"tanya si cowok.

"Belom. Gue mau, kok, jadi pacar kamu…"si D terbius dengan ketampanan si cowok.

"Kalo gitu, jadi pacar gue dong?"pinta si cowok sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Oke!"sahut si D balas mengedipkan mata.

Mereka pun asyik mengobrol dengan mesra. Ketika Itachi kembali, hatinya terasa dibakar Amaterasu.

"D-chan….. kamu….."Itachi tak kuasa menahan rasa cemburu.

"Ini pacar baruku. Lihat, dia lebih ganteng daripada kamu!"kata si D sambil menggandeng mesra tangan si cowok ganteng. Sekujur tubuh Itachi kejang-kejang, dan akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

**Deidara's story**

"E-chan…. Apa kamu punya keinginan untuk bisa terbang, un?"tanya Deidara kepada pacarnya.

"Iya, pengen banget…."jawab si E.

"Keinginanmu akan kupenuhi, un!"sahut Deidara sambil membuat sebuah patung burung. Si E takjub.

"Ayo naik, E-chan, un!"sahut Deidara sambil naik ke atas patung burung. Sang cewek pun naik dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayo terbang, un!!"seru Deidara.

"Hiii… aku takuuut…"si E ketakutan saat patung burung Deidara terbang.

"Nggak usah takut, E-chan…. Kan ada Dei-kun, un"tutur Deidara sambil memeluk si E (author gemes banget deh, kalo Deidara dipanggil Dei-kun! =^_^=). Si E blushing. Tapi kemudian….

"Hmph… hmph…. Koq bau, sih?!"tanya si E nahan muntah.

"Dei-kun…"gumam Deidara malu. "Lupa mandi…."

"Iih! Jorok!! Aku pergi ah!"seru si E seraya melompat dari patung burung yang sedang terbang di langit.

"E-chaaaaan!!!"seru Deidara. Tapi terlambat, dia sudah pergi.

"Apa mendingan aku jadi fujoshi aja ya, un?" ratap Deidara.

**Zetsu's story**

"Aku mau ngajakin kamu ke suatu tempat yang istimewa"kata Zetsu pada pacarnya, yaitu sekuntum bunga bangkai.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mau tahu kemana?"kata Zetsu. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban (maklumlah, namanya aja bunga bangkai!)

"Ke taman! Kamu senang, kan?"sahut Zetsu. Bunga bangkai tersebut hanya membisu.

Zetsu pun stress sendiri.

Ternyata, kisah Valentine mereka tidak seindah yang mereka bayangkan. Kasian mereka….-ngambil tisu toilet-

Bagaimana dengan nasib keempat orang lainnya?

"Saat bersamamu kasih, ku merasa bahagia…. Dalam pelukmu…"

Siapa gerangan yang menyanyi?

"Tapi aku merasa jatuh terlalu dalam…. Cintamu…."

Ternyata yang sedang menyanyi itu adalah Kakuzu. Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Ku tak akan berubah…. ku tak ingin kau pergi…. S'lamanya…. Huuooo…"

Kakuzu juga sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya.

"Ku 'kan setia menjagamu bersama dirimu, dirimu, woo…."

Siapakah pacarnya?

"Sampai nanti akan s'lalu bersama dirimu…."

Kegiatan Kakuzu tersebut diam-diam diintip oleh Sasori, Tobi, dan Konan. Mereka tertawa geli saat melihat….. Kakuzu sedang bernyanyi mesra kepada uang-uangnya!

"Tuh orang udah gila ya?"komen Sasori.

"Namanya aja nggak punya pacar beneran!"sahut Tobi.

"Dia cinta mati ama uang, bukan ama cewek, teman-teman…."gumam Konan.

"Cinta mati, harus dijaga sampai mati! Jangan sampai ke lain hati! Nanti jadinya patah hati! Hati-hati menjaga hati…. Mata hati…"Tobi berdendang.

"Kok malah nyanyi lagu itu sih? Nggak nyambung tau!"sahut Sasori pada Tobi.

"Kan bener, sih?"kata Tobi. "Kakuzu cinta mati ama uang karena cinta mati ama uang baginya lebih gampang daripada cinta mati ama cewek!"

"Maksudmu?"tanya Sasori dan Konan.

"Kalo cewek, bisa saja selingkuh. Kalo uang, nggak bisa selingkuh. Iya kan?"tutur Tobi. Sasori dan Konan sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba….

"SIAPA ITU?!"gertak Kakuzu. Sasori, Tobi, dan Konan cepet-cepet lari ke ruang tamu. Kakuzu kembali ke 'aktivitas'nya.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara ketukan pintu ruang tamu, dan Sasori membukanya. Ternyata, anggota Akatsuki yang lain udah pulang dari kencan 'ancur' mereka.

"Hai, gimana kencannya?"tanya Sasori.

"Sasori….."Pein mulai naik darah. "Kau kurang ajar!!! Kau telah mempermainkan kami sampe bonyok!!!"

"Tapi, kan, kalian udah pada punya pacar?"Sasori heran.

"Tapi percuma!! Belum apa-apa gue udah putus ama pacar gue!!"sahut Hidan.

"Gue juga!"

"Pacar aq ninggalin aq!!"

"Ayo balas dendam ke Sasori!!!"

"OSH!!"

Maaf readers, adegan ini dipenuhi kekerasan sehingga author memberi sensor pada adegan ini dan tidak boleh diperlihatkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Sasori, gimana keadaanmu sekarang?"tanya Konan.

"Uh….. sakit!"keluh Sasori saat terbangun. Dia tampak terkejut. "Lho, aku dimana?"

"Sasori-senpai sedang di rumah sakit. Kami menelepon ambulans untuk membawamu ke sini"kata Tobi.

"???"

"Anda mengalami cedera berat. Keadaan anda kritis sekali, Sasori-san! Anda harus mengalami perawatan ruang inap selama seminggu"jelas suster.

"APA?!!"Sasori terkejut.

**Tamat**

**Horeee!! Akhirnya selesai juga! Jangan lupa kasi review, ya!!**

**Best regards,**

**Akasuna Nee ^_^**


End file.
